


sleepless thoughts in the dark

by justanexercise



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Dani pretends to need Grace's presence in order to get a good night's rest, leading Grace accidentally revealing what their relationship is like in the future.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	sleepless thoughts in the dark

She’s lying. A tiny lie. A white lie.

Dani has seen her influence on Grace. Maybe she takes advantage of that. For Grace’s own good of course.

Dani makes herself smaller, pitiful, the ‘I’d just been hunted by a goddamn robot from the future and I’m scared’ face. Sure, she’s _terrified_, but not to sleep alone. No that’s just an excuse to get Grace to come inside and rest. If she doesn’t, then Grace would most likely stand sentry outside the house for God knows how long.

And making an argument about Grace needing rest would only lead to Grace saying some bullshit about being an enhanced human who doesn’t need sleep as much as a human would.

No. That won’t do.

So Dani pouts a bit more.

“Please.”

It takes Grace less than five seconds to succumb.

Her strong shoulders sag. “Fine.”

Dani does her utmost to contain that spark of victory. Instead she hooks her arm through Grace’s elbow, tugging her inside before Grace could change her mind.

They pass by a sleeping Sarah in the living room. She’s got a rifle across her lap, pointed at Carl’s door rather than the outer door. Dani purses her lips, but ignores that in favor of directing Grace to the bedrooms.

Now comes the hard part.

Getting Grace to rest.

Grace stays by the door, eyes scanning for threats.

Dani kicks off her shoes, sitting on the small bed. It’s Mateo’s room, the décor of a teenage boy with band posters all around. Like Diego’s, once upon a time.

“You should get some rest,” Grace says, still standing, as if she’s going to stand there and keep watch all night long.

“So should you.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need as much sleep.” Grace smiles reassuring.

Of course.

Dani hums, rubbing her own arms. This isn’t a lie. It is chilly here, that is if she stays above the covers. But Grace notices, she takes a step forward, gesturing towards the bed.

“Get in.”

Dani rubs her elbows, the prickly goosebumps not abating. “Can you...” Dani peers up through her lashes. “Can you…stay?”

Grace frowns. “Of course.”

“I mean…with me.”

Grace nods solemnly. “Always.”

Dani pushes forward, taking Grace’s wrist and tugging her back. “With me. I don’t…I don’t want to be alone.”

And this time, Dani means it.

And this time, Grace gets it.

“Yea.” Her eyes go soft. “Yea okay.”

Grace may be twice her height, but on that twin bed, they’re both small. Grace is all arms and legs. They’re in no danger of falling off even laying side by side.

Dani can’t sleep, even with all of what happened in the past few days. Her mind rushes, her body dead tired. She startles at the warm touch on her wrist and calms as a thumb caresses the back of her hand.

“Try to sleep,” Grace says, voice low.

Dani nods. She’s out in a few minutes, lulled to sleep, feeling safe, protected. Through the last fog of wakefulness, she feels strong arms tighten around her waist.

//

It’s a miracle she gets any sleep at all.

Dani is in the middle of a nightmare, the Rev-9 chasing her…morphing into her father, her brother….and lastly, Grace.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.”

Dani startles, her heart pounding, ears filling with static noise. She sees Grace – the Rev-9. She whimpers.

“Hey it’s okay.” Grace holds her face, rubbing at the tears falling. “You’re okay. Dani.” Grace says softly. She presses her forehead against Dani’s. “Breathe with me.”

Dani’s breath stutters, she can’t.

Grace pulls her close, pressing their chests together. “Breathe.”

And Dani does. Following the rise and fall with Grace.

Soon, she calms.

“You’re okay,” Grace murmurs, caressing Dani’s hair. “You’re here. You’re with me.”

Dani nods. Yes.

Grace mumbles again, pressing her lips first against Dani’s forehead.

Dani sucks in a breath.

Grace doesn’t seem to realize it, she continues down, kissing the drying tear tracks from her cheek, down to the corner of Dani’s lips. “Stay with me.”

Call it trauma, call it desperation. But Dani turns her head, brushing her lips against Grace’s. She waits. For only a moment before Grace presses against her. And they’re kissing.

Dani gets swept up into it, Grace’s hands all over her back, to her hair. Everywhere. Those strong arms around her. Protecting her. Holding her.

It’s all too much. All the ways she almost died.

All the ways so many people died.

Because of her.

Dani grasps Grace’s neck.

She needs to forget.

“Dani,” Grace breathes out, sliding over Dani’s body.

Dani tugs on Grace’s shirt. “Fuck me.”

Grace pulls back, her face glowing in the moonlight. She’s smiling. A knowing smile. A familiar smile.

Dani swallows, watching, waiting.

And for a moment, she forgets.

Until Grace blinks. Her face scrunches, as if realizing where she is- or rather – when she is.

“Fuck.” Grace hisses, already starting to clamber off Dani.

Dani halts her, digging her fingers into Grace’s thigh. “Grace.”

“Dani-“ Grace starts, face apologetic. “Shit I’m sorry-“

“Shut up.”

Grace’s jaw clicks shut. She doesn’t move.

Dani sits up, keeping her fingers digging into the hard thighs. She’s observing Grace, sees the slight guilt in her eyes – but the lust just beyond them.

“What were we, in the future?” And Grace looks away. Dani grabs her chin, forcing her to look back. “Tell me.”

“I can’t.” Grace mumbles, eyes darting away from hers.

“Fuck that.” Dani squeezes Grace’s jaw.

Grace tries to shake her head.

“Grace.” Dani insists. She softens her touch, sliding her palms across Grace’s cheek, forcing eye contact. “Tell me.”

“I…”

“You can’t tell me?”

Grace nods.

“What if I guess?”

Grace tilts her head.

Dani takes that as permission. “We knew each other, in the future, yes?”

Grace swallows, taking a tentative nod.

“We were close?”

Another small nod.

“Close like this?” Dani presses forward, straddling Grace’s thighs.

Grace sucks in a breath.

Dani smiles, sliding her hands up grace’s neck, into her hair. “Closer?”

“…Fuck.”

“Am I getting warmer?” Dani presses their chests together.

“D-Dani.”

“Tell me, Grace. Were we lovers?”

Grace chokes. “W-we…we never….it wasn’t….”

Dani noses her cheek, gleeful at the shaky breaths Grace takes. “Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me, what we were. What we will be. What we can be.” Dani tugs on Grace’s clothes.

“God.” Grace huffs out a laugh.

“Show me,” Dani prompts again, this time, sliding her hand under Grace’s shirt.

Grace holds her wrist, stopping her.

If Grace tells her to stop, she would.

But Grace doesn’t. She take Dani’s wrists and pushes her down, holding Dani’s hands over their heads.

Grace hisses, hovering above Dani. “You make me fucking crazy.”

Dani groans, body yearning, burning. “Show me.”

And Grace leans down, smashing their lips together.

Too much. Too hard.

But Dani doesn’t care. Her arms strain against Grace’s strong hold. She does what she can, body writhing, her legs wrap against Grace’s waist, urging her down.

“Fuck me,” Dani mumbles, kissing Grace where she can.

Grace lets her weight come down, pressing Dani against the mattress, letting Dani use her body however she wants. Dani can’t help it, she grinds against Grace’s stomach, too worked up, too desperate.

She moans, feeling the burning start at the tips of her toes, up her legs. The pinpoints of pleasure between her legs. She can’t move her arms, Grace too strong to let her.

It makes it all the better.

“Grace,” Dani half moans, half hisses.

Grace moans in response, pressing down even more.

Dani bites her lip, it takes her much too fast to reach her peak. Ears roaring, blood rushing.

“Fuck,” Dani mumbles again. The high bleeding away, her underwear damp and sticky, her body warm.

And Grace doesn’t move, lets Dani rub against her until she’s done.

Grace kisses her, desperate.

Dani’s legs are still wobbly, but she manages to situate one thigh between Grace’s legs.

“Do it.”

Grace takes one look at Dani’s face, before nodding, and grinding desperately.

The bed shifts, creaking under Grace’s frantic motions.

Grace’s eyes are open, staring at her, unseeing. Her hands brace on the bed, letting Dani go.

Dani holds Grace’s face, holding her right where she is, so she can watch her.

She sees the moment Grace tips over the edge, the pupils dilating so much Grace’s blue eyes look almost black.

Grace bites her lip, and shudders, rutting against her thigh.

She collapses over her, breathing heavily into Dani’s neck.

Dani holds the back of her head, rubbing her neck, soothing her down from the high. Grace is heavy, but it feels comforting, to have Grace on her like this. Grace starts mouthing and kissing Dani, tugging at the ends of her shirt.

After the shirt slips over Dani’s head, Grace holds her face, her eyes shining too bright in the dim moonlight.

“I love you,” Grace says.

Dani swallows. “I—“

Grace shushes her. “Let me show you.” And Grace kisses down her chest, plotting a path down between her legs.

Dani’s back arches, fingers threading through Grace’s soft hair.

Whatever future she and Grace have, she knows that at any time and any place, she’d love Grace.


End file.
